Memory
by Cavalier King Charles Spaniels
Summary: ...
1. New Student

This is my first Gakuen Alice fic. Flames are excepted but plz try and be nice! R&R.

* * *

It was a nice sunny saturday morning.The sakura trees were sheding there beautiful petal throughout the warmth of the breeze. It somewhat looked as if it was snowing pink petals instead of having white snow. But it was far from winter now. It was mid. spring, sometime in May. Sakura Mikan skipped towards the doors of the dormitory hoping to get fresh air. She was smiling happily and being thankful at the fact she didn't have classes that day. She wore a periwinkle shirt with her thin white jacket wrapped around her waist, with a pink skirt held by a pin to keep her skirt from slipping of her hips and white knee high stockings and penny loafers. Her hair was still in its original style of pigtails which she decided to pin up with two glittering red hair clips. Hotaru was busy with work and forced Mikan to do something after she got on her last nerves. She started to destroy and dismantal most of invetions, so she started to hit her with her baka gun which sent her flying into the forest only to get hit by Bear then repelled of Piyo the crazy mutated chicken and then soared threw her bedroom window. Hotaru evntually locked her out of her room forcing Mikan with nothing to do other than going for a walk._ ' I should really get that window fixed.' _Mikan thought.

Mikan had walked over to a bench trying to figure out what to do. Ruka was too busy playing with his animals 'friend' in the shelter, Hotaru **oviously** didn't even want to look a Mikan, Nonoko was creating different potions with Anna who help make foods to go along with it and make Koko test it out, Yuu was studying really hard for no apparent reason and had to run a million different arrons and Sumire, running her fanclub and just would insult Mikan further than Hotaru already did. Natsume was always there but he would try to set her on fire and she wouldn't think about using her alice until after Natsume tried to turn her into ashes and send her to an early grave. But even so, she wondered where Natsume was.

Busy in her own little world she didn't notice Mr.Narumi walk infront of her with a girl her height. The girl wore a french denim uniformal outfit that had golden pins to close the middle of the dress tightly, fuzzy red cuffs with silver buttons, white gloves, black red tights and knee high white boots with a red tie. She had short looking shaggy/ curly black hair that she tied back with a scalet ribbon and soft ruby eyes that could see right through you without a care.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" he said happily breaking Mikan from her slow minded thoughts."Narumi-sensei!"she smiled happily breaking from her trans.She wanted some company or someone to be with and he'd be the perfect person."Is this a new student?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Kyoko Shinku she'll also be in your class. I have to go to a meeting and everyone is busy so could you give her a tour of the Academy grounds."he said grinning to Mikan's squeal of enjoyment. "Sure Narumi-sensei, I'd love to." He laught at Mikan before thanking her and leaving Shinku in her care.

"Its nice to meet you Kyoko-chan. I'm Sakura Mikan. But you can call me Mikan."Mikan stood up merrily and stook her hand for a shake. Kyoko simply looked down at it as it she were afraid to touch. Her past life was horrible working for people and being abused and taught different ways that her owner knew was wrong. Being a maid was difficult from the matters of abuse so she gave Mikan the utmost over respectful manner for she was afraid Mikan would say she did something wrong and make her lose her chances for having a wonderful normal life. With soft dreary eyes trying to look as up beat as Mikan she bowed.

"Ohayo Mikan-sama. Arigatou for the tour."she said smiling softly watching Mikan withdraw her hand. They moved throughout the campus (sorry too long to decribe) and Mikan watched the little excitement that overcomed Kyoko-chan's eyes. She became more comfortable and safe with her surrounding instead of scared and helpless. Through the little time she spent with Mikan she understood if she got to know her better she would turn into some one she could turst openly.While they were walking in the halls, Mikan started to skip to entertain Kyoko-chan. But ended toppling on someone.Kyoko walked quickly to wards Mikan to see a boy who looked very similar to her. It was more of, exactly the same except for their genders and the boy's harsh ruby eyes compared to Kyoko's innocent gazes. She first bowed towards him before helping him up.

He turned towards Mikan who's body was spralled across the floor in a flamboant position."Oi polka-dots. What's with you and those rediculous panties. Today cherries tomorrow back to the same stupid polka dots."Natsume snickered nonchalanty from her idiotic behavoir. Mikan stood up looking ready to kill Natsume when the pin on her skirt release luckly Kyoko caught the side before the whole skirt came of her body. Even though it was a good save Natsume still saw more cherries and the glittery elastic waistband. "Baka,"he said watching Mikan and Kyoko try to fix the pin back through the loop where Mikan stuck the pin but it was no use. Mikan and Natsume destroyed the pin on the fall."NATSUME! You hentai. Look what you did to my pin."Mikan barked.

"Me. You eat like a pig. I'm surprise you didn't crush me."Natsume replied.From Kyoko view Mikan did fall on top of Natsume but she didn't expect Mikan to have such a heavy weight."Here Mikan-sama take my back up red hair tie."Kyoko pulled a thin red ribbon out of her hair and tied Mikan skirt tightly so it would not come loose if she were to jump around."Arigatou. Kyoko-chan."As Kyoko tied the ribbon on the skirt, Natsume noticed Kyoko's ribbon had fallen off due to a mere breeze that drifted by. What he and Mikan had thought was short hair had turned atleast five times Mikan's hair lenght.Her hair was frisky where her bang parted into a slant with a slight curl at the tip while the rest of her kinky hair had blown into long curls making her hair seem a bit shorter. Natsume bent down to pick up the fabric that had fallen down. He was about to look at the gold and silver embrodery when two small hands clasped over his.

"Kudasai.May I please have that back? It is the only memory of my parents and brother I have left Natsume-sama."Kyoko asked.Her saw pain and devistation throughout her face. As arrogant as he was though he wanted to burn to smitherines...he gave it to her."A-arigatou Natsume-sama."

Natsume walked with a baffled look on his face.He was sure he had seen a cloth exactly like Kyoko.


	2. Somebody Else

Mikan and Kyoko walked away from Natsume as he did to them. Kyoko's hair flew gently as the wind pushed into a stray flock. Mikan stared at it. Throughout the entire Alice Academy, Mikan believed that Kyoko had the longest hair she had ever seen. Not to mention she resembled Natsume greatly but looked more gentle and less intense under people's watch. Watching Kyoko daydreaming intrigue her. She was watching the Sakura trees drift into the open blue sky like a parade.

"Kyoko-chan..."there was a short pause that had woken Kyoko's attention."Do you know what your Alice is?" She tilted her head to the side and showed a small smile.

"Iie. Will you help me? It would help me if I knew so I could improve my chances of staying here for a long time. I don't want to leave."she said softly.

"I'll help. But Kyoko-chan won't your family miss you? They would want you to come home,right?" Mikan said. Kyoko shrugged and brushed off the question. She wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

"Everything has reasons. But we share one sky with clouds to watch over us. And when it's night, the stars guide us to where we truly belong." Kyoko smiled at Mikan's stunned reaction. "Are you really that heavy, Mikan?"

Mikan's sweat dropped at that comment as she saw the last new kid that had come to the school a couple months ago, Makashi Kanaye. He had shaggy brown hair that sparkled in the sunlight with lovely light sapphire eyes. He was sitting under a sakura tree watch the petals dance to the wind. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and dragged her over to meet him.

"Where are you taking me?" she said anxiously stumbling to stand straight."To meet someone of course."

"What! I just got here. Couldn't we wait until tomorrow?"she whined and pouted. Kyoko started become more open to Mikan, and Mikan felt that they had gained a sort of friendship then she would speak to more to people and become friends.

"Nuh-uh! If anyone can talk to Natsume on the first day of school they can meet anybody easily! Trust me...you don't wanna go there..." Mikan exclaimed pulling at her harder and more quickly then before."Kanaye-kun!" she screamed. Mikan only made worse for the poor girl. She didn't understand why she didn't act lady-like at all and frankly it scared her.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

Mikan is really nice but I wonder if she could act more lady-like. It's scaring the shit out of me! Now I'm not one to curse, but Mikan... she's um...really something. Dragging me across the campus ground, she ran with me to she a friend of her's to be a friend with him too.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan.He's in our class and is really nice.His name is Makashi Kanaye"Mikan told me. I saw the boy stare at us with the sweetest smile he could give.I couldn't tell if it was for Mikan or me,but he still smiled. It actually made me feel as if he really did care. Unlike most people who would ignore or be very displeasing. As soon as we made it over...out of breath, he stood up. His sudden movement kind of startled me so I jumped back tripping over a huge stone in the process. Mow where the hell did that come from?

Tilting slightly, preparing for impact I shut my eyes tightly hope somehow, miraculously, it wouldn't hurt. Then I never felt anything but warmth and clutched onto it tightly. Opening my eyes slowly I saw that the boy had caught me. It tried to wriggle out of his grasp because he not only scared me once, but twice. The way **_he_** used to do. He helped me stand as I jumped behind Mikan trembling in fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I truly wasn't sure if I was able to answer or not so Mikan just answered for me."No she's okay, Kanaye-kun.She trying to uh..."Mikan paused. So far that's the last I heard. I ran away. I don't exactly know why but I felt as if I need to escape the tension being caused. I kept running until I came across a little animal shelter. I stood there trying to catch my breath after the extremely long run.

I stepped closer over to the door and looked through the open door to see a blonde haired boy sitting on a stool feeding the little rabbit on lap a carrot stick. Apparently the rabbit noticed me and jumped off his lap and over to the door. I backed up away from the door waving my arms and signaling no to the creature, but he kept bouncing over to me and flew into my open arms pushing open the door.

"Umeko!" I heard the boy yell out** (A/N:What really is that rabbit's name?)**. I held the rabbit in my arms watching the boy step in a bucket. In the process of trying to get it off he fell into a water stall where some piglets were drinking water. I could tell this was gonna get ugly, so I covered Umeko's eyes and she turned away in horror. The water flew all over the place and the piglets started to run into things and opening unlocked gates. I stepped to the side with my back against the wall watching chickens, goats, horses, cows, sheep, dogs. cat, and a whole bunch of other animals trample out the door. Feathers, fur and dirt floated in the air and all over the place. After they all 'left the building' I turned back to see the boy grabbed onto a rope to pull himself out, but instead a pile of hay and cotton fell on him.

Umeko jumped out of my arms and ran over to him and I followed her inside. I looked around at the massacre that was made. The shelter was almost practically destroyed. I bit unto my bottom lip and went over to the boy and helped him up dusting the straw off his hair. I watched him spit out the soaked cotton in his mouth. He wiped the water out of his face and opened his eyes. A blue color appeared before me and looked at me strangely.

"Thanks," he replied squeezing out his honey colored hair. He extended his hand out to me. "I'm Ruka. Who may you be?"

"I-I'm Kyoko S-Shinku. It's n-nice to meet you, Ruka-san." I said. There goes my shyness kicking in.** 1.Note to Self: Work on Shyness Skills and Find Courage**. I shook his hand instead of bowing...even though I still bowed afterwards.

"Gomen nosai!" I said putting my hands together as if I was praying. "The animals destroyed the shelter and their running freely. This all my fault. I'll help you get them back, I promise you!"

"It's alright it's not your fault, Kyoko-san. I'll get them back, don't worry yourself. I have the Alice of Animal Pheromone, I'll just gather them back up..."

"But what about the shelter! It's into pieces! Just look around you." I said watching a ceiling board collapse and dust fly up in the air behind Ruka. He just stared at me blinking his bright blue eyes rapidly. There weren't any walls left except for the corners and the door stood up by itself miraculously.

"It's alright. Its okay. You just don't worry your pretty little head! I'll fix all by myself. You don't have to worry." he kept rambling. I was ready to object to his decision until he opened the unhinged door. As soon as he grabbed the doorknob he through the entire door behind him and pushed me out at least twenty feet from the area and ran back.

I turned back to see I was all alone and near a sakura tree. I turned around to see petals fly all over the area in spirals, it was so pretty. I looked around to see Mikan chasing for me. I could have sworn I've never seen someone as clumsy as her. She almost fell flat on her face, but instead stumbled to catch her breath.

"Kyoko-chan, you shouldn't have run!" Mikan screeched. I saw Makashi-san behind her helping her up. They were at least seventeen feet away. A dark shadow pressed itself against the sakura tree to my right. I could see a cat-like mask was on the person. By the time I took the chance to turn and look, the figure disappeared out of sight. Holding my hair back as a gust of wind blew.

I shut my eyes feeling dust go inside. Rubbing it slightly I saw Mikan panting.

"Are you OK?" she said. She was about to put her hand on my shoulder, but she missed and fell on face because something hit her hard on the back of her head.

"Baka..." I heard a voice say from behind. I turned to see a girl with a stoic look on her face. She had black hair and violet eyes and was carrying a sort of gun. She looked so harmful I backed away from Mikan and let the girl do whatever she wanted. Apparently she knew her. Hey, if they're friends it makes it even better. Mikan stood and turned to look at the girl.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan screamed running to the girl to give her a hug. She took the gun and aimed it a Mikan, but missed and aimed straight for me...

* * *

Cliffhanger. I found this short and crappy, but and didn't know what else to do. I'll come up with something...eventually.R&R.  



	3. Some Change

**Kyoko POV **

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan screamed running to the girl to give her a hug. She took out a gun and aimed it at Mikan, but it missed and aimed straight for me. My hands flew in front of me preparing for impact, but a light shield drew in front of me and I stumbled backwards and sat on the ground. I watched the ball ricochet off and knock Mikan straight in the face. The shield dissolved and I turned to my savior. "M-Makashi-san...?" I sat there in a daze staring at him funnily and that's when I looked up into the trees leaning back on a couple of branches I saw Natsume. His hand flickered with a flame and threw it towards Mikan which caught on her hair that sent her running like a mad woman.

Suddenly my hand just moved towards her, and I had no real control of anything any more. My hand spun around and the flame somehow went out. Natsume was glaring at me while no even looking and it made me shiver a bit. Now I know why people dared NOT to mess with him. Brutal summed it up rather nicely. Mikan forgot about her smoking hair and ran to me.

"That's got to be your Alice! Fire, just like Nat-" she said looking into the trees and grabbed my arm to see he was gone. "-Sume..." I watched her turn back to me a bit gloomy. Natsume had that strange look, the same one that he had when we were in the hall.

"M-Mikan is that your best friend?" I said confused staring at her as she let go of my arm.

"That's Imai Hotaru. Mikan's best friend since the third grade." Makashi said to me. I looked at him giving him a face that said 'must I listen to this story'. Pfft, as if I cared. I can be mean when I want to I have to admit to that. You just learn to keep it to yourself. Hearing him sigh, I could tell he was confused at the situation, but I had no time for such nonsence (which would be waiting for him to figure out what was going on).

"Would you like to hear the story?!" Mikan screamed. Makashi-san and I looked at her stoicly. I cocked my head watching her suck in a deep breath. Before she could even start, Makashi-san grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I could hear her rediculous rants and then Hotaru's baka gun, then crying. Silently I was thanking Makashi-san for making _NOT _part of that situation.

"You're welcome." he said shoving his hads into his pockets. He pulled out something in a shiny silver wrapper in a paper case. He offered me one before taking one for himself. I was curious, but I didn't object to the small gift. Stuffing the paper packet back into his pocket, he held the silver wrapper and unravelled it. I watched him take out a long blue stick, that was flat and powdery (and for any people reading this please do **NOT **think negatively) and put it into his mouth and started chewing on it. Apparently the 'gift' was a treat meant for eating sorts.

Holding it in my hand, I kept deciding whether to eat it or save it. What was this? I decided instead of rejecting it that I would just keep it until later. I put the 'thing' in my pocket.

"Kyoko-chan?" Makashi-san said blowing a bubble then clamping down on it with his teeth, making a popping noise. I just looked at the sakura trees and the petals swinging off the branches.

"Kyoko-chan." he called to me again. I kept watching the petals of the flowers bend and ruffle over. A crisp, ripe, green leaf fell from a tree and twisted falling softly on my head. Makashi-san chuckled and blew it away. I decided to turn to him and give him my undivided attention.

"Why are you so formal? I mean the honor-fics." he said chopping on the blue substance (with his mouth closed (1)).

"My mas-oto-san told me that I should address people at a higher rank than I am, properly." I said distincly.

"But, I'm not at a higher rank than you." he spoke broadly grinning.

"You never know. I don't know you entirely. Vise versa." I spoke quietly. I wondered how I could be so bold on the inside and so quiet when I speak. Kami-sama help me now!!!

"Then...tell me about yourself." he said shyly. I cocked my head and blinked at the almost blank face he held. He actually looked serious. I was going to tell him about me. And before I knew it, I was giving him statistics. (2)Master Sadao was right about one thing. I'm a motor mouth (not really) whenever I get the chance. Sitting on the bench gracefully I opened my mouth.

* * *

**Kanaya P.O.V.**

I sat quietly and waited for the girl to speak. She sat there for a moment silent and began speaking.

Name: Kyoko Ai Shinku (please read right to left)  


Nicknames: Shiny Mirror; Servant  


Gender: Female (obviously)

Age: 9½

Birthday: February 14

Horoscope: Aquarius

Blood Type: AB

Weight: 71.12 lbs.

Height: 4'5"

Hobbies: Reading, (3)Talking when given the chance

Listening to her carefully I nodded to everything she said. It was short, but rather interesting. I turned to her to see her looking down into her lap with her hand holding the stick of gum I gave her. She was fumbling around with it as if she didn't really know what to do with it, which in general, I knew she didn't. I took it away from her and she looked up at me as if she did something wrong. I unwrapped it and told her, "Open your mouth." She quickly obeyed and I stuck the gum inside her mouth.

"Don't swallow it, just chew." I told her.

"Why must I only chew?" she asked snapping at it.

"If you swallow gum it'll take seven years to digest." I told her.

"So that's what this is." she said.

"You've never had gum before?" I asked.

"No but m-_oto-san _'encouraged' me to study 'extremely' hard, and that really is a myth."

"How do you know this, it's like you should be in college already."

"Actually it's common sense and I've...already passed college. I went four times...so I wonder if that counts for something." she said. I stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Then why go to school?"

"Well, I have and an Alice, so I should be here. I'm not an adult who can be freed to the world."

"True, but doesn't Narumi-sensei know. That would mean you wouldn't have to go to school."

"I just want to live the childhood I missed." Quietly she spoke as she fumbled around with her hair. Taking two rubber bands, which was randomly around my wrist, I handed it to her. She gratefully took it an tied her hair into and ordango type hair style. I giggled when she finished tying her hair up and snapping on two white hair clips shaped like stars.

"Nani?!" she said faking hurt.

"Nothing," I said walking away from her.

* * *

**Kyoko P.O.V.**

Narumi-sensei's words still played in my mind from this morning.

_"I know of your history." he spoke softly._

_I wanted to run away from him, but I was forced to respect the fact that even if I wanted to run, the academy was highly protected._

_There was no where to escape, whether I liked the fact or not._

_"You are safe here. I promise you that he won't come for you."_

_You can't promise me anything, I thought bitterly._

_"I bet you're wondering what will happen if he gets in."_

_Not really it won't make a difference, I kept thinking to myself. This guy was classic._

_"No one will come for you, I'll assure you of that."_

_"Can we pretend, I have no past."_

_"Remember Shinku-chan, you can still have a future."_

_"I just want to be a regular kid. No more college so I can be used."_

_He sighed. "Just be yourself."_

_"I don't know myself."_

_"Then just be you." _

"Just be me." I whispered.

"What do mean nothing." I half yelled playfully. It's hard to yell when you've never really done it before. He seemed to have shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Oi! Where are you going! Don't Leave Me By Myself!" I said. I instantly covered my mouth not even realizing what I said before it slipped out.

_"My whole life I've always been alone..._

_This I probably the first time in my life I feel..._

_Happy."_

_"Then stay happy." Narumi-sensei said walking with me out the room. _

He turned around and looked at me. "Then let's go...Shinku-chan."

* * *

My chapters are starting to confused me...R&R 

1. My sister slaps her mouth and it looks like a washing machine with a see through mirror and it looks really nasty

2. Who is Master Sadao really?

3. I like to talk a lot. So I made Shinku talk a lot


	4. Libra & Aquarius

**Kyoko P.O.V.**

Did my ears deceive me? Did what I hear really was what I thought I heard, or was this some kind of hoax? An illusion of my mind. For some old reason I could feel my mouth curl into a smile of joy. Not regretful bitterness. I've waited my whole life (which is only _about _9 years) for someone...friendly.

I trotted behind him wallowing within his shadows. It took me everything I had not to laugh at our difference of height, which wasn't exactly too far apart. It looked about two or three inches in height we were apart. Fortunately I was shorter. I hold nothing against tall people or short, I just like to be underneath everything. Like a caterpillar under a huge leaf.

I don't know whether I should drop the formality of the honor-fics. Where we great friends of the sort? I suppose so. But it's like saying he can dress when he has a bad sense of fashion. Totally contradicting to one's self.

"Ma-ka-ashi-san?" I managed to sneak out. My voice was hoarse and dry. I stop and looked down not knowing what to say, or as how to say it.

"You can call me Kanaye if you want." he blew it off so coolly and putting his hand on my shoulder. It was like he read my mind. It was IRRITATING! I hadn't even realized it until it hit me like a thrown stone in a green house.

"You confuse me. I used to do horoscope compatibility in my spare times at a University I went to for a while -don't ask- and you probably would be a Gemini. That would explain the reason why you eyes sparkle--yeah just like that!-- and you a-a --stop with the shininess. You're hurting my eyes-- agitate me so greatly." I said. He didn't even look fazed the least at my constant. I think he was offended by the whole 'eye'-thing. We stayed silent for a while until he said,

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" I questioned. Everything during the last few minutes became a blur.

"I'm a Libra."

"Oh. So when is your birthday?"

"October 7."

"Interesting."

"K...; Wait...what? What do you mean interesting."

"Some Libras and Aquariuses are compatible with each other." I told him. I hadn't even realized where we were until I came across three dogs, two hens and seven planks of wood. I still felt guilty destroying the shelter.

"What happened?" I heard Kanaye say. I had stopped and he had left to walk inside the shelter. Confused I turned to see Ruka, finally drying his hair with a towel. I stood behind a tree and strained to listen to what they were saying, but all I could hear was their voices and not the words.

--------

"Onigiri atama," I heard someone say. Before I could turn the person jumped in front of me. Caught of guard I stumbled back and fell in the warm grass. _Natsume_, I thought, how convenient.

"Natsume." I heard Ruka and Kanaye call out. They wore sloppy grins as they waved to Natsume. I stood up and brushed myself off and looked to see Mikan...being Mikan, run over to us calling out to Natsume. This was a freaking reunion, I thought.

"NATSUME!!!" I cringed trying not to cover my ears. By the time she got over she was out of breath.

"What is it this time Polka-dot?" Natsume said. "Or should I say Cherries."

"Ugh. Natsume you PERVERT!" Mikan shouted.

"Stop wasting your breath and tell me why you came, eh?"

"I know you saw."

"Saw what you idiot." Natsume was extremely arrogant. That must take a lot of energy to be like that all the time considering he just insulted me and called me rice ball head :(

"Kyoko's fire!" Mikan said jumping around and grabbing my hand. I watched him throw two balls of fire one at me and the other at Mikan. I put my hands out to stop him and for the consequences of me being me ended up in another unlikely situation. A shield somehow was bound to my wrist. As soon as the fire hit it, it just cool off. And disappeared after flickering.

"Wow..." Mikan said. I just looked down at my hands.

"Now I really wonder what my Alice is." I said.

* * *

OMG what is her Alice. You have to keep reading or you'll never know and neither will I... 

Please click the button below and REVIEW!!!


	5. Class Project

Monday came by pretty fast...considering it was the weekend...class B were lounging around the room using their Alices, talking, causing chaos and few were quietly sitting.

For Example:

Imai Hotaru was inventing

Nogi Ruka play with that damn rabbit (Changing name to Usagi (real name))

Kyoko Shinku...just there

Mikan came bursting through the room yelling 'Ohayo!' in which everyone answered back.

"HOTARU!" she screamed running over to hug her. WHAM! Mikan flew into the chalkboard and landed next t Shinku sitting in a fetal position in the dark corner of the room.

"Hotaru you're so mean." Mikan said rubbing her head.

"Learn your lesson next time and don't hug me." She said continuing to work on a new invention.

"Shinku-chan...Ohayo. You okay." Mikan asked crouching down next to her in chibi mode, poking her ribs.

'Just like Kanaye to tell everyone to call me by my first name.' she thought. "See no one likes me." Shinku said looking up her with dark eyes.

"That's not true." she said defending them.

"If they like me don't you think the would come talk to me." Shinku said with emitting a dark aura around her.

"You're not speaking to anyone, that's why they're not talking to you." Mikan said. "Cheer up, today we can ask Mr. Narumi about your Alice. Your supposed to earn your stars today. Then you can get your allowance." Mikan picked up her arm and dragged her across the room. Before she could do anything Mr. Narumi entered the class room.

"Good morning my students!" Mr. Narumi said with his arms spread wide and his eyes closed. No one answered him back except one kid in the back through a paper air plane in his hair. "Thank you for your enthusiasm! Anyway I'd like to say there is a new student in you class. Kyoko Shinku!" he slid across to her and patted her on the head.

"Any words." he said. She shook her head. Mikan went up and stood next to her with Kanaye who came from the back of the room.

"She'd like to know what her Alice is, can you help her?" he spoke genuinely. Mr. Narumi cupped his chin with his hand and looked serious. He placed his hand on Shinku's cheek to see if his alice of Human Pheromone would work on her. Little did he know that it was a wrong decision.

"Hm...Interesting." he said. 'My alice doesn't seem to work on her...' he said. Out of know where he pulled out a white head band with several diamonds on it placed in a pattern. The kids in the class were carefully watching him.

"Anyway I have a new assignment for you all. Actually it's a class project." Mr. Narumi spoke. Mikan and Kanaye's sweat dropped.

"He just dodged the question." Kanaye said.

"He didn't try to answer it." Mikan said. "But look on the bright side, you got a pretty headband."

"It's called the Parenthood Project. You'll be paired with a partner of the opposite gender and will receive three children from the lower part of the elementary section. This project is mandatory for your grade. Questions?" he asked.

Sumire raised her hand. "Do we get to choose who we want to pair up with? I want to be with Natsume." She looked over at him with her hands clasped together and hearts in her eyes.

"No."

"But why?" she asked with her jaw dropped.

"Next question."

"Just exactly are the children the mother and father are going to keep and just exactly do you propose we take care of them? And why so many children?" Nonoko asked.

"That's the glory of the project. On this campus 'Jobs' will be placed there in order for you to earn Special Rabbits. Special Rabbits are like the allowance you get only they don't look the same, so the money you earn can't possibly get mixed up with your allowance. And adjustments have been made since the last fifth grade class. Thanks to Imaidegawa Fuhito** (1), **Imai Hotaru and one of the children in the younger elementary classes, Azusa Yuki, have build homes specifically for this project. The many children issue was that we needed to situate most of the children in the class to be part of the project."

"So that's why I haven't seen Hotaru that often for the past seven weeks." Mikan said.

"Here I put the pairing sheet on the board so you can have a look at it. I've got to go, and you've got a project to start. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day, but you obligated to go to the classes of your new children. Ciao." he said pinning the sheet on the board and leaving. Everyone rushed to the board looking for their 'wife, husband and children'.

* * *

**Hyuuga Natsume**** & ****Sakura Mikan**

_Hijiri Youichi_

_Azusa Yuri_

_Sakura Ebisu_

**Nogi Ruka & Imai Hotaru**

_Dubois Ulrich_

_Nogi Rini_

_Hirohito Gendo_

**Kokoro Yome**** & Shoda Sumire**

_Kagura Matsugi_

_Tomoyo Emiko_

_Inoue Daisuke_

**Tobita Yuu**** & Umenomiya Anna**

_Chinen Sun Hana_

_Jin Akashi Rain_

_Azusa Yubi_

**Imaidegawa Fuhito & Ogasawara Nonoko**

_Kumitoya Iwahi-Koto_

_Azusa Yuti_

_Imaidegawa Hatsute_

**Tekkamaki Zukoh & Kagura Gina-Hi**

_Ryokono Ai_

_Azusa Yumi_

_Unade Takasuke_

**Tekkamaki Sukah & Dupois Kairi**

_Sana Tomoko_

_Yasuo Chizuru_

_Nekomura Cider_

**Utada Akira & Tekkamaki Sazih**

_Azusa Yuki_

_Azusa Yuji_

_Azusa Yuhi_

**Hikaru Mai & Tekkamaki Zasuh**

_Azusa Yuxi_

_Hirao Ohura_

_Riku Botan  
_

* * *

"I'm Stuck with the PERVERT!" Mikan cried. 

"Don't talk about Natsume like that you idiot." Sumire shouted. Seven ghost started to chase her around. They looked over at the door to see Youichi holding a small girls hand and Ruka's little sister skipping around the room throwing glitter over everything. Poor Ruka got paired with Hotaru and his sweet little sister.

She stopped skipping aroung the room and looked over a Ruka with the most demonic eyes ever. "Hello Onisan."

"Rini-chan, please don't look at me like that." he said trying not to look into her navy colored eyes. Poor Usagi was doing the same, but it was practically hard when Rini was trying to bribe her with a carrot and some bunny candies. Natsume looked over at the girl and turned his attention to Youichi who was walking through the classroom with the little girl clinging on his arm. He smirked at this. It was pretty young for three, but he was moving fast. He wouldn't have to worry about him being as slow as his new mommy. Mikan plopped her self down next to the arrogant boy with her arms crossed. Natsume just kept watching the two.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan asked him.

"Youichi, Polka-Dots." Natsume answered. It took all of Mikan's strength from screaming at him.

"Hello Onisan," Youichi said while rendering off the evil spirits from Sumire. "This is Hatsute, she'd my friend."

'Right Youichi. She's your friend.' Natsume thought putting down his manga on desk. Watching the two sit down on the desk bench.

"I see." Natsume said.

"Hi Hatsute, I'm Mikan. And I'll be Youichi's Okasan. for the project of course." Mikan said trying to be friendly.

"What's your Alice, Hatsute." Natsume asked looking down at her. She blinked at him and blushed.

"Super Strength. I'm in the Latent Ability class." Her pale orange hair was braided into pigtails and draped alone her shoulders. She wore a yellow ribbon in her hair and had celadon colored eyes. "My Onisan is in you class."

"Who's your brother?" Mikan asked.

"Fuhito." she said simply. "Classes were cancelled, so Youichi brought me her to meet you. He said that you were the greatest and had the Alice of fire. So that made both you and Youichi in the Dangerous Ability type classes. I should get going. My brother is supposed to be my daddy, and he might get worried if he doesn't find me. It was nice to meet you Mikan, Natsume. Ja ne Youichi-kun."

"Bye-bye, San-ju." Youichi said smirking and waving his hand.

"What kind of good-bye was that you meanie." her cheeks puffed up and walked away pouting.

'This'll be fun.' Natsume thought retrieving back to his manga.


	6. My Alias

**Shinku POV**

Looks as if Kanaye and I paired with each other. This doesn't seem fair...and this headband itches. I don't like it all, but hair clip are better.

"Stop scratching it." Kanaye said making me jump. "It's an Ability Control Device."

"Ability what?" I asked pulling it off and rubbing my head. But he put it back on.

"Ability Control Device. It so that you don't use you Alice whether you conscious of doing so or not. You can threaten people with it. It's probably why he gave it to you. It took me some time to realize when Narumi-sensei was trying to use his Alice of Human Pheromone on you, it didn't seem to work."

"Thanks that's real helpful. I've got you Alice, Mikan's Alice, Natsume's Alice and my own Alice! Wow that made my day." I shouted with my finger to his nose. He just swatted my hand from his face.

"On our way to go pick up our new children, you can go talk to Narumi-sensei." he said walking out to the door. "By the way, we've got two sons and a daughter."

My jaw dropped to the ground and I hugged myself rocking on the floor back and forth.

"This isn't my day. This isn't my day. This isn't my day." I weeped. using the strength I had I got up and dragged myself behind him. He was holding stapled sheets of paper with the children's names on it and other information.

"It seems as if our names were put on a different page. Hey, it doesn't look like we've been paired together." He said.

"What do mean it doesn't look as if we've been paired together. We're the only ones left to be together for this project." I grabbed the paper from his hands and looked at the sheet.

"See it has your photograph from when you entered the school, but it looks like an incorrect name. Last time I checked your name was Kyoko Ai Shinku, or you could have been lying to me this whole time." he said leaning over me to see the paper.

"I didn't lie to you. My name is Kyoko Shinku." I said looking at all the information.

"But that says your name is, Nijiya Mina Sheoryi. Hey look at the bottom, it shows your Alice."

**Alice 1: Making things Disappear and Reappear**

**Alice 2: Alice-Copying (only by physical contact)  
**

"It's pretty rare to find someone with multiple Alices. I finally figured out how you got my Alice." He said taking the paper from my hands.

**Kanaye POV**

This stuff is junk. Maybe there's something else interesting in these pages.

Wow I didn't know that I had sisters in this school. Two older ones and a younger one. Whenever I get the chance to meet them. I wonder why my parents didn't tell me. But my life is a bland as it gets.

"Keep calling me Shinku, or people might get suspicious." I heard her say. I wasn't exactly paying attention to her I was digging through her history. 'Abusive home? Since when?' I was about to ask her when she walked into the classroom. I saw her eyes scan the room at the children. She made it look like she was looking through a candy store, just searching for the right flavors of gumdrops. I folded the sheets of paper and put them in my pocket.

"There are name tags on them you know." I said.

"I can see that clearly." She said walking over to a little boy finger painting. He was batting the blue paint all over the table with his eyes closed. He was laughing tugged on the edge of his shirt pleased with himself. He has this Light Purple colored hair and strange hazel eyes with flecks of green and red.

"Hello Tye. I'll be your mommy, is that okay with you." she said picking him up and spinning him around. He giggled.

**Normal POV**

Turning around Kanaye flipped through the stapled pages.

"I don't remember this saying anything about her being good with children." he said.

"Look Kanaye-kun, isn't he adorable." Shinku said. Her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah-" he said cut short of a boy clinging to his leg. He looked up at Kanaye with his big black eyes hidden beneath his glasses. He bent to the boy a poked his nose. "Kawaii Satoshi."

"That's two. We're missing one." Shinku said.

"No you're not!" a girl with light red hair tied into a ponytail and silver eyes jumped onto Kanaye's back. "Listen up. I know this is just a project for your worthless grade so let's not treat this as if everything is real. We all know. It's just that some people are slow and naïve enough to believe this. I'm Riku Botan."

"Botan, be nice." Satoshi whispered to her.

"I'll show you nice." she grabbed a chunk of Kanaye hair and pulled on it then grabbed Shinku's headband and snapped it in half.

"I knew that headband wasn't meant to last!" she looked down at Satoshi who was holding her right leg and Tye on her left. Botan pushed her over and jumped over to the windowsill.

"Ja ne baka." she said saluting them.

* * *

**Ruka POV**

Rini was talking to Hotaru and constantly looking back at me with evil eyes. Hotaru was wearing a wielding mask and inventing something as usual, with a blow torch. There was no point of escaping. I think that Ulrich and Gendo are secretly working with them.

Usagi jumped out of my arms and hopped into Rini lap and curled up to sleep. "Good Minion..." I heard her mumble. Great the only person I had on my side betrayed me.

**Rini POV**

"So Okaasan, is the plan set." I said watching Hotaru, my new Haha. I was chewing green bubble gum. Normally I didn't chew, but it was a special signal for Ulrich, Gendo, Ebisu Yōichi.

"Hai, Rini-chan." Hotaru said giving me a thumbs up. I clapped my hands and turned my head sideways and blew a large bubble and it popped loud enough to get the message. I got up excusing myself to go to the 'bathroom'.

**PLAN: MIKAN ****&**** NATSUME ****and HOTARU & RUKA**


End file.
